Hunter and Hunted
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: Ichigo a vampire Slayer, is framed for the murder of a fellow Slayer. Forced to run from his bretheren, Ichigo has to accept help from the most unlikely source; his nemesis, Ogichi Shirosaki, a vampire. Both are hunters and hunted, anything goes...yaoi !
1. Prologue

Authoress Drabble~!

This is what happens when I'm stuck on other fics. XD I get ideas~! So...sue me! *cackels and runs away* Anywho, yet another vampire fic from me...well, kinda. You'll see~! I try to make each one of these fics unique, ya knows? XD So enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Soft, orange lights flickered on and off on the streets of midtown Karakura, illuminating them and showing off some of the nightlife. Puddles reflected the lights, leftover from morning's rain. A figure ran as fast as he could down the streets, the light shining on his orange hair, giving it an odd, almost sickly tint. He breathed in the cool air as he rushed down an alley, his shoes splashing noisly in the puddles. _Shit...I thought I felt them..._ He thought as he rounded a corner. He came to a dead halt and hid behind a brick building. He slowly peaked around the corner to see three figures, laughing.

"Man, that whore was_ awful_!" One figure, tall and lanky, said, sounding disgusted. The boy's eyes narrowed as he slowly reached into his pockets, fingering a long, sharp knife.

_Damn...there's three of them._ He thought, checking to see if there were others hidden in the shadows of the alley.

"That's cause she was a whore. You honestly can't expect them to taste good. Filth, the lot of them." The second one, more muscular laughed.

"All humans are." The third put in. "Nothing tastes good anym-" He was cut off as the boy's knife entered his skull with a sickening 'thunk'. Before the others could react, he stepped out from his hiding place and drew a long, black katana and rushed the other two figures. The first one he managed to take off guard and his black blade easily severed his head from his body. The third one, however, easily dodged him and backed away.

"Slayer..." He hissed.

"Vampire scum, the lot of you..." The boy returned with a smug grin. "If nothing tastes good anymore, why continue living your unlife?"

"Tsk, never had Slayer's blood before...maybe you'll taste better."

"Like I shall give you a chance to even nick me with your talons." At that, the boy rushed the vampire, and as he swung, his blade met air. Shit... He turned quickly to prevent the vampire's talons from entering his back. "Nasty thing, ain't 'cha?"

"Tsk, arrogant Slayer." The vampire backed away and attempted to attack from the front. The Slayer easily knelt down and rolled past and right before the vampire could turn around, he took his katana and sent it straight through the unbeating heart of the vampire. He watched as the vampire fell, his body turning shriveled, then to dust.

"Good riddance..." He murmered and wiped his bladeo on the ground before sheathing it, once again vanishing.

"My my...well done." He turned around to have a pale hand around his throat. He looked up, his brown eyes locking with molten gold and deep obsedian. "Never expected anything less from ya, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ogichi Shirosaki..." He hissed out between his teeth and kicjed the vampire in the chest. He felt the hand fall away and he attempted to sheath his sword, but a cackle in the distance made him look up. The pale white vampire was lounging on the roof of an office building.

"Ya killed them in less than five minuets. I think that's an improvement there, Strawberry boy." Ichigo glared at the vampire. Ogichi Shirosaki had been the one vampire he could never kill. He had been hunting him for years since he joined the Slayers.

"Get down here and let's see how quickly I can kill _you_." He snarled. The albino cackled again, long and loud.

"Neh, another time perhaps, eh? Till then, see ya~!" He watched as the mysterious vampire seemingly vanished.

_Ogichi Shirosaki...I will kill you..._ Ichigo thought as he pulled up his hoodie and began walking out of the dim street. _You can count on it...I swear on my soul I'll end you!_

* * *

><p>Prologue end<p>

It's just a prologue, an introduction of our fave pairing. XD Obviously they hate each other~! Nuthing better yesh? so review please?


	2. Chapter 1: The Slayers

Response to reviews~!

So a deal has been made and an update for this has come. Hope y'all enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Slayers<p>

Ichigo streatched his arms as he rubbed the sleep out of his chocolate eyes. _Ugh..._ He thought as he sat up and looked around his room. It wasn't a large room, just large enough for his bed and a dresser. On his dresser sat a picture of himself at nine, his mother, father and sisters surrounding him. He looked at the picture and sighed. _Sorry...he got away again..._ Ichigo growled at the thought of the pale vampire. He closed his eyes as bloody images flashed in his mind. He buried his hands in his hair and just before he could think of screaming in frustration, a loud knock was at his door. "Y-yes?"

"Ichigo, you awake?" He smiled and slowly got out of bed and opened the door. A blonde stood in front of him with a look of tiredness; completly natural.

"Hey Izuru. Something up?" Ichigo asked, beckoning for his friend to come in. He walked over and opened the blinds, letting the sun's rays light up the room.

"Heard you had a busy night last night." Izuru said. Ichigo nodded and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"There were three of them, but i took 'em by surprise." Ichigo explained, leaving Shirosaki out of the story.

"Not too much trouble then, huh?" Izuru chuckled and Ichigo joined in briefly. "It's almost ten, so I was wondering if yopu and the others wanna get an early lunch."

"Sure, sounds good. Lemme shower and get dressed and I'll see y'all in the Hall." Ichigo nodded. He watched as Izuru left and looked to the corner of his room where his pitch black katana lay. He walke dover to it and lifted it slowly in his hand. He removed it from its sheath and stared at it as it caught the sun's rays, making it shine eeriely. _Someday...I will kill him..._ He reminded himself. He shook his head and put the sword back and walked off to his bathroom. _Best get ready or Rukia will eat me alive..._ He grinned.

* * *

><p>Ichigo entered The Hall, looking for his friends. The Hall was a long corridor, adorned with large, deep red drapieres framing the large windows, a few portraits of previous Masters haniging between each two windows. Ichigo walked down the large expanse, passing large stone columns and paused in front of one, paticular painting. "Hey there, Master." He smiled as he looked at the portrait. It portrayed a middle aged man with long, black hair, his eyes shaded by glasses and wielding a large, oversized sword. "I couldn't get him last night...it pisses me off..." He muttered. He reached out and touched the painting and sighed. "I will though, I promise. He has to atone for his sins..."<p>

"Hey Ichigo!" Ichigo turned around and smiled as his friends ran up to him. A petite, raven haired girl walked up and kicked him in the shin.

"Oww! What the hell Rukia? !" Ichigo shouted.

"Are you moping again?" Rukia scolded. Rukia Kuchiki was adopted into a long line of Master Slayers, her brother one of the few. "You should never go out alone anways! What were you thinking? !"

"He wasn't." A tall, red haired man adorned with many tattoos snickered. "He never does use his brain."

"At least I have one to use Renji." Ichigo retorted, receiving a scowl from the red head and a laugh from the others. Renji Abarai was a close friend of Rukia's before she was adopted, but they still remianed close and he was the first to befriend Ichigo when he arrived.

"Oi shut the hell up!"

"He got you there Renji." Izuru put in.

"Aww, c'mon Izuru...not you too..." He sighed in defeat.

"Well, he did have a point..." A teen with shiort black hair spoke up. A tattoo, the number 69, was on his cheek while old scars appeared around his left eye.

"Hisagi! Ugh...you all suck..." Renji grumbled. Shuhei Hisagi had been the one to help train all of them, despite being the same age as all of them. After they all finsihed sharing a laugh, Rukia cleared her throat.

"Let's eat; my stomach won't shut the hell up." She said. As they all walked away, Ichigo spared the large painting one more glance before following his friends.

* * *

><p>The small breakfast bouffet was bustling as the small group entered and sat down. "Geeze, they're never this busy." Renji grumbles.<p>

"This is what we get for going in _after_ church lets out, dumbass." Ichigo chuckled. "I thought we taught you better."

"Hey, I ain't no pet!" Renji snapped.

"Not true; in your relationship witrh Rukia, you're the bitch here." Izuru chuckled. Rukia glared at him and kicked him from under the table. "Ouch!"

"Are you saying I'm not feminine? ! I'm completly female!"

"Sometimes we wonder..." Hisagi mumbled, receving his own swift kick from the angry rave head. "Ouch hey! I didn't say anything!"

"She has hawk-like hearing." Ichigo laughed. Rukia smirked and folded her arms in front of her, grinning.

"Of course I do~! Thanks for noticing Ichigo." She said.

"No problem."

"Alright, can we go eat now? Although we may need to get those moron's food since they've been temporarily handicapped." Renji asked, sounding bored.

"Leave it to Renji to talk with his stomach." Ichigo said.

"Quit picking on me! Oh I swear tomorrow's your turn Ichigo!" Renji said, pointing at his friend as they all got up to get breakfast.

* * *

><p>When they returned back home, Ichigo gazed at the large structure. It looked similar to an old cathedral, the large stone structure looming over them. It was seperated from the rest of Karakura Town, sitting on a large plot of land, wide open and overshadowing the woods behind it. <em>Home...<em>Ichigo thought and sighed. He plopped down on the familiar stone steps and looked around. It had been his home for many years now.

"Hey, Ichigo? The Boss wants to see you." Izuru said as he approached his friend. He noted how Ichigo was reclined on the steps and walked towards him.

"Yeah?"

"You doing ok Ichigo? You seem shaken..."

"...I saw _him_ again, Izuru..." Ichigo replied. Izuru's eyes widened as he sat next to him. "That bastard..."

"You mean Shirosaki? That vamp's a piece of work ain't he?" Izuru chuckled.

"Yeah, he is one son of a bitch..." Ichigo growled. "I want to kill him so badly...but every time I have a chance, he gets away."

"Maybe it's Fate's way of saying it isn't your time yet." Izuru shrugged.

"Or maybe I fucked her sister, Karma, in a past life and they're both fucking with me." Ichigo grumbled, but the two looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, don't kill him 'till you get answers. I'm sure you'll want to hear him confess it all, right?" Izuru asked. Ichigo looked at his hands and sighed. "Best get going before the Big Bad Bossman gets cranky." Ichigo chuckled at that and made the long trek down The Hall until he reached the other end, revealing two, large wooden doors, golden inlaid patterns decorated around the frame.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo spoke through the door. He heard a chuckle and a soft 'click' and he opened the door. Entering the office he always felt silenced by the size. The room was large, a huge wooden desk sitting neatly in front of a large, book filled bookcase. A man sat at the desk, brown hair slicked back and reading glasses framed on his face.

"Ah, glad you came in quite promptly Ichigo." The man said, looking up and smiling softly.

"I know you hate waiting, Aizen." Ichigo replied, standing almost at attention. Aizen chuckled and stood up, walking towards the Slayer.

"I hear you had a brush in with some vampires the other night, yes?"

"My mission was for one, but there had been three sir. I took care of all of them." Ichigo replied, once again leaving his personal vendetta out of it.

"Tsk, I'm quite sure that isn't all, but job well done regardless Ichigo." Aizen patted his shoulder. Ichigo shivered at the contact. He always felt slightly uncomfortable around the man. "I wouldn't expect anything less of you, considering your trainer." Ichigo nodded but kept quiet. "It seems like only yesterday you came here...covered in blood last I remember. It must've been horrifying."

"I try not to think on it..." Ichigo muttered.

"Ah, I can understand that. Ever since, you've been like family to us all here." Aizen sighed.

"I'm sorry, but is this a lecture?" Ichigo smirked a bit. Aizen simply shook his head and smiled.

"Not at all. I'm just simply reflecting. Like I said, well done. You can go." Ichigo bowed swiftly and as he turned around, he felt a cold hand grab his shoulder. "Be careful, understand?"

"I'm always careful, but thank you." Ichigo repled and swiftly made his way out of the office. Damn...that man gives me the creeps...

"So? How'd it go?" Izuru asked, Hisagi standing next to him.

"Ok, I suppose. He's so strange..." Ichigo murmered.

"I'll agree ta that one." Hisagi nodded. "Ever since...well the last Boss passed, he's taken charge. He weirds me out."

"Me makes three." Izuru agreed. "Hisagi and I are on patrol tonight, so we'll see you later Ichigo." Ichigo waved as he watched his two friends leave.

_Just another normal night..._ he thought and smiled. Little did he know that it would be his last 'normal' night for a long time...

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 end<p>

Whew~! Hope this was satisfactory. Sorry our fave albino wasn't in this...save for mentioning! Oh, and if noone knows who was in the painting Ichigo was looking at, you will all be Falcon Punched in the face. XP

Another thing, there is a poll on my page I need y'all ta vote for! It's very important ok? It'll stay up till chapter 5, so until then, vote~! Reviews rule, flames drool and blah blah blah.


	3. Chapter 2: Vampires

Response to reviews~!

Guess I'll do this nows~! It needs my attention something firece no? I like this one...first time I've done a full blown 'from enemies to lovers' fic yeah? o.o

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Vampires<p>

"Man, you're such a sick fuck, Shirosaki." A teal haired man laughed as he walked next to four other vampires. "You're just _begging_ for that little Slayer ta kill ya!"

"Nah, he's fun ta fuck around with." The pale vampire chuckled, his golden eyes lit with amusement. "Besides, didn't you do something simalar a couple years back, Grimm?"

"Tsk, stupid fuck got killed, ain't my fault." The teal haired man replied. A smaller man walked up and just punched his shoulder. "Ow!"

"What the hell's this all about again Grimmjow? Since when did you get the guts ta kill a Slayer?" The short man asked.

"I didn't D-Roy. I ain't one of those Hollows, gotcha?" Grimmjow grumbled. "He died being surounded by them. found his dead body about...fifty years ago I think."

"Tsk, I'm surrounded by old guys..." The albino murmered."

"Yeah, but yer older than all of us, ain't 'cha Shiro?" Grimmjow laughed. Shiro simply huffefd and shook his head. A vampire with green eyes and skin as pale as Shiro's walked up.

"You are all hopeless, you do know that right?"

"Aww, now Ulquiorra's being pissy." D-Roy chuckled. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and smacked D-roy upside his head. "Oww!"

"Just cause he _looks_ like he's being pissy doesn't mean he _feels_ pissy." Grimmjow shrugged, watching while D-Roy rubbed his head. Shiro just sighed and shook his head.

_I'm surrounded by idiots..._ He thought. He stopped abruptly when he felt someone move further up the road. "Shit...Slayers guys!"

"Rooks?" D-Roy asked, feeling a bit edgy.

"Smells like it..." Grimmjow grumbled. "Goodie. Dunno 'bout y'all, but I ain't in the mood. We need ta feed anyways." Shiro nodded and sniffed at the air again.

Kurosaki isn't here... he thought and sighed. No fun picking on other rookies. With that, he turned and walked with the others.

"Hey guys, I gotta go get something. See y'all later!" D-Roy turned around and waved, walking off in another direction.

"Think he'll be ok?" Shiro asked.

"If he is smart, he will steer clear of the Slayers." Ulquiorra piped up. "Let us go before we get seen." With that, the other vampires walked away, seemingly melting into the shadows.

* * *

><p>"You still sense it?" Hisagi asked Izuru as they walked around the dimly lit streets.<p>

"Yeah, it's around here somewhere..." He sighed. He pulled at his oddly shaped katana, a stragith blade with a bend in it at the end. Hisagi nodded and then halted. "What?"

"More went off in the other direction. I'll follow them, you get the other one." Izuru nodded and watched as Hisagi ran off. After a few minutes, he saw the short vampire feeding off of a random woman.

_Damnit...am I too late for her?_ A bit to his surprise, the vampire let her go and continued walking away. The woman staggered a bit and shook her head. _Strange...is it a trap?_ He silently followed, doing his best to stick to the shadows. As he turned the same corner, he didn't see the vampire._ Huh...maybe..._ He looked up in time to see the vampire attempt to jump him. He easily backed away as the vampire grinned at him.

"Heya Slayer. You must be a rook if ya thought I didn't sense ya follwing me." Izuru lifted his sword and got into a fighting stance. "Ya wanna dance? Then let's dance, Slayer." At that, the vampire launched himself at Izuru.

* * *

><p><em>Damnit all...they're gone...<em> Hisagi sighed and scratched his head. _They must be a hell of a lot older...better let the higher up Slayers handle them..._ He knew, like all others, that the Master Slayers hunted the older, more experience vampires. He heard a scuffle a few feet away and he ran, almost running stragiht into Izuru. "Damnit Kira! You spooked me there!" He looked, noticing there was blood on Izuru's sword and he seemed exhausted, as well as a little nervous. "Something wrong?"

"Huh? N-no! I'm just...a bit shaken." Izuru sighed, shaking his head. Hisagi sighed and reached out, brushing a hand against Izuru's cheek.

"You know you can tell me Kira..."

"Shhuhei...it's nothing, honest. I'm just tired. The son of a bitch jumped me, that's all." He sighed, shrugging. Hisagi just rolled his eyes.

"Alright, let's head back home then. We have that sword training in the morning with Ichigo and the others." Izuru nodded and the two walked away.

* * *

><p>Greimmjow, Shirosaki and Ulquiorra watched them walk away. "D-Roy must be dead..." Ulquiorra murmered.<p>

"That stupid son of a bitch. He must've been trying ta be a big shot again..." Grimmjow scoffed.

"It doesn't matter, he got his stupid self caught." Shiro shrugged. "One less idiot in the world."

"Ya know, sometimes I find it hard ta believe you and Ulquiorra ain't Hollows." Grimmjow laughed. He was obviously upset that D-Roy was gone, Shiro knew that. He was just trying to hide it with his usual asshole facade.

"The only reason ya know Ulqui there ain't one is cause you get him to scream...emotionally." Shiro laughed as he felt emerald eyes bore into his back. "The sun's gonna come up soon...we best head somewhere for the night."

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow night Shiro." Grimmjow nodded as he and Ulquiorra left, leaving the albino alone. He sighed and slid out from the shadows. He looked at the sky, noting how some of the stars were fading.

_I have time..._ He thought. He walked slowly towards the local cemetary and made his way up the hill. He walked amonst the rows of marble and granit tombstones, stopping in front of a large, grey one. He traced his fingers lightly over one of the names and sighed. "I'm still trying ta find him...but I promise when I do, I'll protect him...it's the least I can do ta repay ya..." He sighed. "It's been so long, nearly 20 years..." He laughed, the sound empty and sad. "I...I don't know where he is...but I'll help you...after all, _you_ helped _me_ when I needed it." With that, he placed a small flower he had picked nearby in front of the stone. "Farewell...see you later." After he said his goodbye, he vanished, leaving only a soft wind and the small, yellow lilly in his wake.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 end<p>

Well...short is short. and yes, I didn't want to reveal the fight between Izuru and D-Roy for a certain reason, one you'll see soon~! I know, no Ichigo here...but I felt it a bit important to see our vampire crew first~! So...review pwease~!


	4. Chapter 3: Something's up

Response to reviews~!

And now my newest vampy fic gets a turn~! XD So shall we has fun?

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Something's Up<p>

Ichigo streatched as he walked down the Hall, the sunlight shining here and there through the windows. He made his way to the Library, a huge room filled with nothing but old books and new, one of the largest rooms in the Headquarters. As he walked around, he stopped briefly, noticing Izuru at the table, his head buried in a book. "Hey, morning." Izuru jumped slightly, his eyes red from lack of sleep. "Something up?"

"Uhh...no. I just...got caught up in this book and all..." Izuru sighed, closing it and rubbing his face. Ichigo sat next to him, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Did you and Shuhei get into a fight?" Izuru stared at Ichigo for a second before bursting in laughter, his voice echoing through the near empty Library.

"No! Oh hell no! I mean, after last night he-"

"Ok, stop right there, I get it." Ichigo groaned, yet smiled. "Man, you worry me sometimes, you know?"

"I hear that a lot." Izuru sighed.

"Alright, well...I have watch again tonight, so I'm gonna mope inside today. If ya need something, lemme know, ok?" Ichigo grinned and waved at his friend.

"Training?"

"What else?"

"Well...don't wear yourself out."

"And _you_ get some sleep, ok?" With that, Ichigo left his friend for the Training Grounds.

* * *

><p>The Training Grounds was right behind the large home, a wide field down the hill filled with targets, both still and electronically controlled. He watched as Renji struck a target with his special sword, Zabimaru. It could extend with a simple thought from his mind. Ichigo knew that some Slayers weapons held some magic inside them, yet his wasn't as special, other than in helping him see in the dark, making his aim with his daggers nearly perfect. He could also summon his sword, Zangetsu, to his side when needed. "Yo, mind if I train with you guys?"<p>

"Oh, hey Ichigo!" Renji turned around but smacked right into a target as he continued running.

"You idiot, watch where your going!" Hisagi grumbled, Kazeshini over his shoulders. "I almost took you out with this!" Ichigo merely chuckled and whippe dout his knives, throwing them into three targets nearby, dead center.

"Geeze, you're precise with these things..." Renji froze as one slid easily right next to him before he got away from the target. He yanked it out and threw it right back at Ichigo, who easily caught it by the handle.

"Nah, just have better aim than you do, pineapple." Ichigo smirked. Renji rolled his eyes as Ichigo stood next to him. "So...usual regimen?"

"Sure, why the fuck not?" Renji smirked. Both Slayers leapt backwards before rushing at each other, swords drawn. With a residual clash of the metal and a 'clang' through the air, the other Slayers gathered around. Whenever Renji and Ichigo trained, it was like a public event, many people placing bets. He watched as Hisagi looked at Renji and placed a bet on him.

_Jerk...he thinks I'm gonna lose..._ He rolled his eyes as Renji rushed at him. He side-stepped and aimed for Renji's back, but was quickly blocked. Damn...

"C'mon, I know better than to-" Ichigo quickly punched Renji in the face, sending him sprawling to the ground. "Ouch! The fuck man? !"

"Never let your guard down." Ichigo shrugged. Renji huffed and Ichigo smirked at the snickering he heard.

"Shut up!" Renji then rushed again, but extended his sword the moment Ichigo's touched it.

_Damnit all!_ Ichigo threw one of his knives, pinning the extended part to a tree.

"You ass! I thought we were sword fighting!"

"My knives are a part of my sword. That's how I see it." Ichigo rolled his eyes as he grabbed Renji's sword and yanked him forwards, sending him falling face first to the ground. "I win again." Ichigo said as he held the tip of his black blade to Renji's throat.

"You were fighting dirty!"

"No rules is the best way to train, you dummy." Ichigo smirked, sheathing his sword. "the enemy never fights fair."

"Or at least _yours_ doesn't..." Renji murmered. He caught the hard look Ichigo gave him and sighed. "Sorry."

"You're right, _he_ doesn't play fair. Ugh...I'm gonna take a nap." Ichigo streacthed and started heading back to the large mansion, leaving his knives behind.

* * *

><p>"So...how many does that make?" Shiro asked as he sat in the small apartment living room, the blinds closed.<p>

"Three Slayers and five vampires missing, or dead." Grimmjow sighed. "Honestly, why are you concerning yourself with this?"

"It affects us all Grimmjow." Ulquiorra replied before Shiro could.

"Tsk, yeah right. What happened ta D-Roy was-"

"Yes, it was a common thing, but these cases are different. They all go missing before they wind up either dead or are still missing." Shiro explained. "I wanna make sure this never happens to you guys. I mean, can ya blame me?"

"Oh whatever. You're just as likely ta gut us as ta help us Shi." Grimmjow scoffed, but he knew the albino was being serious. " 'Sides, ain't yer pretty little rival supposed ta be on the hunt tonight?"

"What does Ichigo have ta do with anything hmm?" Shiro tsked. He would never admit that he found the Slayer dangerously attractive, and more than once had to jerk off to visions of him.

"Maybe ya should worry about him instead. That's all I'm saying." Grimmjow shrugged. Ulquiorra rolled his emerald eyes in annoyance.

_These two are like twin brothers..._ he thought.

"Nah, boy's tough, he can handle himself." Shiro admitted. "But I'm sure we'll bump into each other tonight at some point."

"You mean 'you'll taunt him, he'll get pissed, and then you leave him, cackling while you run'?" Ulquiorra stated. Shiro stuck his blue tongue out and huffed.

"Whatever floats yer boat emo bitch." He retorted. Shiro streached his arms, sighing when they popped and shook his head. "It's all fun and games, until it's time for us ta kill each other for real."

"Pft, you're more likely ta rape him first." Grimmjow muttered. He was sent flying when a foot connected to his face.

"I ain't a Hollow damnit! I ain't gonna do something as shitty as that Grimmjow!" Shiro shouted. The teal haired vampire laughed and Shiro just shook his head. "Getting me all riled up is fucked up man..."

"But it's so easy for him to do so." Ulquiorra pointed out.

"Tsk, I'm going to watvch some TV in my room. Leave me alone." As Shiro slammed his door shut, Grimmjow just smirked and looked over at Ulquiorra with a lustful look in his eyes.

_Oh great, now we're alone..._ The albino vampire rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Ichigo groaned as his alarm went off. <em>Why oh why must I get up so late at night...<em> He thought as he slammed on his alarm clock. He slowly rose and slid on his shoes. He placed his sword next to him and reached for his knives, only to notice they were missing. _Crap, I left them at the grounds!_ He bolted up and started running down the Hall, almost running into Hisagi.

"Whoa Ichigo!" Hisagi barely had time to side step as the oranget came to a halt. "Where you going so quickly?"

"I left my knives on the Training Grounds! Gotta get them before I patrol tonight!" Ichigo shouted back.

"Hey, ya seen Izuru?"

"I saw him earlier today in the Library! Gotta run!" He nrearly tripped as he bolted out the back door and raced to the targets. He nearly shouted when he noticed his knives weren't there. _Damnit did Renji hide them? !_ He cursed in his head. _That fucker better be ready for some pain when I-_ He froze when his foot suddenly stepped in something wet. _Ick, what the hell?_ He looked and, in the dim lights, he noticed he was standing in a puddle of blood. _What...what is..._ He slowly looked ahead and gasped out in shock. Laying a few feet away was Izuru, with Ichigo's knives in his head and chest.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 end<p>

on that note I shall leave you all for nows~! XD Kinda suspenseful? Also, couldn't resist throwing in the vampys here. It would've been too awkward not to include them a bit. So, tell me what y'all think!


End file.
